Lemiddus
Lemiddus was a Toa of Magnetism in the main bionicle universe. History Lemiddus was created at roughly the same time as all other Matoran. He was told he was a Po-Matoran, and went to work building Metru Nui. He would remain in Metru Nui much of his life. He took Jobs as a navigator and as an architect. Forty two years before the Great Disruption, Lemiddus visited the northernmost Toa Temple and was transformed into a Toa. He learned then he was not actually a Matoran of stone, but one of magnetism. Upon returning to Metru Nui, he distanced himself from the other Po-Matoran. After the Great Disruption broke out, Lemiddus fought for Po-Metru. It is notable that he cannot remember the last year of the war. One year after the Archives Massacre, and the subsequent ending of the war, Lemiddus was called to the Great Coliseum. There, he met with an unnamed Toa of Psionics who told him to go on a quest to make four "Undesirables" into Toa. He refused, but after meeting with a Toa of Lightning and unsuccessfully trying to stop an out of control worker tram, Lemiddus woke up on the deck of a ship. This ship was being helmed by the Toa of Lightning from before, Calcem, and he was begrudgingly brought along for the ride. Personality and Traits Lemiddus is an introvert, not particularly wanting people to get close to him. He is usually suspicious of people who make grand claims, as he spent much of his Toa years afraid people would discover his true identity. However, he's highly protective of anyone he does deem close to him, not wanting to lose them or distance them. He speaks with a more sarcastic tone, though sometimes he doesn't know what to say in certain situations. Abilities, Tools, and Tactics Being a Toa of magnetism, Lemiddus had the ability to create, manipulate and absorb magnetic energy. He could use this ability to levitate, slow enemy attacks, repel foes, and attract objects. He wore a mask of replication, which allowed him to use the powers of any other mask nearby. Since this worked on brain impulses, he only had to be convinced of a nearby Kanohi to utilize it's power. He carried two wing extenders which would fold into batons when not in use. The allowed him to glide on air to simulate flight. When in combat, Lemiddus relied on speed and elemental prowess over strength. In a very Berserker-esque fashion, he could swing wild punches and kicks, repelling off the ground magnetically to gain momentum. Eventually, he would accrue speed from momentum, becoming a whirl of fists and feet. He had two major attacks, however. The first involved him gaining as much height as possible, and then plummeting to the ground, using magnetism to cushion his fall and create a massive explosion, similar to a meteor strike. The second was more complicated. It involved attracting the opponent magnetically to his fist while also repelling his fist form the ground, in an uppercut form. He could also repel the opponent off his fist during the attack, sending them flying. Trivia *Lemiddus is Zanywoop's Self Moc. *The reason Lemiddus is Yellow and silver, as opposed to the usual Black and Gunmetal of Toa of magnetism, comes down to a misunderstanding on Zanywoop's part when creating him. *Much of Lemiddus' character is based off of his author. *Lemiddus originally never had tools, instead a pair of gauntlets. He also wore a Hydraxon style mask, only having it changed due to it no longer fitting the model design for Lemiddus' body. *Lemiddus was originally going to be name Lemides, and would be changed in story due a naming day ceremony. However, Deltastriker's version of him used the original name, so Zanywoop didn't want to confuse any potential readers. Category:Toa of Magnetism Category:Magnetism Category:Fa-Matoran Category:Toa